helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Asian Celebration
from album TBA' ---- '''Released' March 13, 2013 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD Recorded 2013 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Berryz Koubou Singles Chronology ---- Previous: WANT! 30th Single (2012) Next: TBA 32nd Single (2013)]] Asian Celebration (アジアンセレブレイション) is Berryz Koubou's 31st single. It was released on March 13, 2013, in 5 editions: 1 regular and 4 limited editions. "Asian Celebration" will be a cheer song for a future Pretty Cure Allstars anime movie. Tracklist Regular Edition #Asian Celebration #Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito (世界で一番大切な人; The Most Important Person in the World) #Asian Celebration (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Asian Celebration #Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito #Asian Celebration (Instrumental) DVD #Asian Celebration (Music Video) #Asian Celebration (Dance Shot) Limited Edition B CD #Asian Celebration #I like a Picnic (Bird Thongchai cover) #Asian Celebration (Instrumental) DVD #Asian Celebration (Music Video) #Asian Celebration (Dance Shot Ver.II) Limited Edition C CD #Asian Celebration #Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito #Asian Celebration (Instrumental) DVD #Asian Celebration (Music Video) #Making Of Limited Edition D #Asian Celebration #I like a Picnic (Bird Thongchai cover) #Asian Celebration (Instrumental) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Concert Performances #Asian Celebration #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Festival's Eve~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10th Anniversary Special~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love~ #I like a picnic #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ Song Information #Asian Celebration #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals: #**Natsuyaki Miyabi (Main Vocal) #**Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, and Sugaya Risako (Center Vocals) #**Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, and Kumai Yurina (Minor Vocals) #Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Watanabe Yasushi #*Vocals: #**Tokunaga Chinami (Main Vocal) #**Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako (Minor Vocals) #I like a picnic #*Lyrics: Aunnop Chansuta #*Composition: Apisit Opasaimlikit #*Japanese Lyrics: Tsunku #*Arrangement: AKIRA #*Vocals: #**Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako (main vocals) #**Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa (minor vocals) Trivia *"Asian Celebration" is a party tune. *Some parts of "Asian Celebration" have monolouges that are all done by Natsuyaki Miyabi. *The single is to represent the 9th year anniversary of Berryz Koubou and the start of their tenth. *The single is going to be released a week after Tsugunaga Momoko's birthday. *"I like a picnic" is a cover song, originally by Bird Thongchai. Berryz Koubou also covered Thongchai's songs in their 29th single, cha cha SING. *This is the second Berryz Koubou single that has been used for a Pretty Cure movie. *This is Berryz Koubou's third single in a row to have an English title. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 30,828* External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Asian Celebration, Sekai de Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito, I like a picnic Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:English Name Single Category:2013 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs